monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FreakyFab2323
Drop by and say hi! Please leave a message if you have any questions or complaints or even just to say hi! hello!!Robeccabiggestfan (talk) 20:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Leave your comments under here XD Hi. This is Catdogrules! I heard you're new on MH fandom wiki. I'm nearly 11 and i would like to be your friend. If thats ok. I cant wait to see ghouls rule dvd! It looks sooooo awesome! Shame that my friend at school is not allowed to see it )-: i have some spots on my skin. I didnt really get it on your profile where it says oily..however you spell that word i just write! You should check out my profile. (-: i have a really annoying brother and today at school was a bit annoying.. today we were playing a murderer game and before, you blink if youre the murderer then you pretend you're dead, right? this person wouldn't blink at me so i pretended to kill myself. lol. - from CatDogRules! Hi and wanna be apart of the Resistance? My name's ThePowerPuffKittie.I just came by to say hello and wanted to know if you wanted to be part of my resistance.Only a few people are there,including myself.We are trying to stop rude anons.So leave a message. ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 20:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie Of course Of course we can be friends! I love meeting new friends, and if you ever need any help, feel free to ask :) Thenaturals (talk) 10:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) From CatDogRules! Thanks for the message. (-: i am a Clakson fan myself. Today, i bought Ghouls Rule and it was very awesome. I can't believe Holt got arrested! I really loved the ending on the film. It was funny when Clawd said "RUN!" twice. I can't believe that Deuce and Cleo broke up, but now they're back together. All of the normies pretended to be monsters and the police ran away (that was funny). - CatDogRules! Welcome! Hey! I see ur new so I'll tell ya a bit 'bout myself. I like MLP BIG Joley Shipper Likes MH OC Maker to the Max Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma Hates Banana Creme Pie Plus Also Hates Whoopie Cushions How 'bout you? Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 16:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE This link right here. U R welcome! Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 17:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) NP NP. Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 17:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! I love when there's new people on this wikia! I saw your OCs and great job! I love them! :D Sunnypool1 (talk) 17:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops Haha, that message wasn't for you, it was for another user named The Animal Ghoul. I sent her the message I was going to sent to you..i think. I saw your OC Veronica. Very Nice! Sunnypool1 (talk) 19:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I saw. Thank you! Sunnypool1 (talk) 19:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) How to make the oc pages from CatDogRules! Theres a bit that says Contribute. Press on Contribute. It will say Add a photo or Add a page. If you want a page press add page and type in what you want to name the page. The Contribute bit will be at the top Wow I have just checked them both out they are AMAZING, oh and I left a message on all of your blogs! JangoMangoTango23062001 (talk) 10:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi you probably don't know me and it seems you are new my name is Rachael and I to have a love for animals, anyway I am just dropping by to say hi and to say that i think your OC's are absoloutly amazing, you are brilliant at it, keep on making them the way you do and I am really looking forward to your next OC's Rachael2323 (talk) 14:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Your OC's rule great job! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 14:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I exist or something, huzzah! So I skimmed over your OC's. They're all so very adorable. ^^ Made me remember how fun Lunaii can be. Of course we may be friends, and I'm glad you like my OC's. I'm so incredibly vain you wouldn't believe it. Lissamel123 (talk) 14:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I am new hi! Hi i am new here and am just dropping by to say that all of your oc's are absoloutly amazing, be proud of them, I would love to see some more being made soon lol thats all from me Socks32 (talk) 09:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello There! Hello there, FreakyFab2323! I've been spending time looking through your OC's, and I decided to start with Veronica Vampy. What do you think about my OC's? Could you give more insightful comment, apart from them being "amazing"? — Auremint (talk) 10:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC)